Talk:Arm of the Singularity (Map Game)
Algorithm The Algorithm here is borrowed from SSS2 (by Edgeofnight). Tier Tier 5 (+0) *Most nations, and failed states. Tier 4 (+5) *Saudi Arabia *Iran *Ethiopia *Israel and Palestine *Vietnam *Argentina *Pacific Confederation Tier 3 (+10) *Australia *New Zealand *Nigeria *South Africa *Pakistan *Russia Tier 2 (+15) *Brazil *Taiwan *Korea *Turkey *Indonesia Tier 1 (+20) *USNA *India *Japan *EUCON Each nation on the scale gets +5 for the algorithm, baring the lowest end of the scale (IE: Tier 1 will get +20, Tier 5 Gets +0) Bonuses will also be reward for being a higher on the scale than your opponent: +1 for each tier you are above your opponent. (So in the case of a T1-T5 War, T1 gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above T2). Over time you can move up the Tier scale. It is not applicable to corporations. Development Every turn when you are not at War or expanding, you can develop 2 things: Military, Economy, or Infrastructure. You can also double develop, putting both of your points into 1 catagorey. MIlitary and Economy grant +1 for a single develop, or +2 for a double develop. Infra grants +1.25 for a single development, and +2.5 for a double development. Military and Economy are multiplied by your power. NPCs Double Develop Military. then Infra, then Eco. Modifers These are added After Multiplacation. Military modifiers Modifers are added AFTER you multiple your scores. You can not get both "More troops" and "Army dwarfs enemy's" you get one or the other *More troops:+2 *Signifigantly more troops (2X-5X):+5 *Army dwarfs enemy's (greater than 5X): +10 *Greater Space Force:+2 *Control of Orbital Space:+10 *Much smaller armed forces:-2 *Armed forces dwarfed:-5 Economy Modifiers *Evenly Matched Econ:+1 to both sides. *Larger economy:+2 *Much larger economy:+5 *Economy dwarfs enemy's:+10 *Much Smaller economy:-3 *Economy Dwarfed:-6 Power *Giant Space Force:+4 *Giant Land:+4 *Giant Air:+4 *Large Land: +3 *Large Navy;+3 *Large Air:+3 *Medium Land: +2 *Medium Space Force:+2 *Medium Air:+2 *Small Land:+1 *Small Space Force:+1 *Small Air:+1 Your power has caps based on tiers: *Tier 6=3 *Tier 5=4 *Tier 4=6 *Tier 3=7 *Tier 2=9 *Tier 1=12 The USR will start the game with a large Naval and medium/large land. So it's power will be 5/6 according to the normal powers. However, the USR gets 1 extra point added to it's power, so it starts with 6/7. Power is a multiplier. Technology *Tech far surpasses enemy's:+10 *Far Better Tech:+5 *Better Tech:+2 *Tech is evenly matched:+2 to both *Worse Tech:-2 *Tech is far worse by enemy:-5 *Tech is far inferior to enemy's:-10 Location * Location goes by where the core of your power is. Motive *Economic (gains star systems/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hemogony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non leathal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non leathal attack:+3 *Defending from a leathal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defnding from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+8 *Defending from a state that has used WMDs, regardless of the attackers motive:+10 *Counter Attack:+4 *Pre-Emptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported;+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are relitivly equal to or greater than oppenets, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility WMDs *A WMD is a Nuclear, Biological, Chemical, Radiological, or any other weapon that causes death and destruction on a large scale. *+5 for using a WMD on a military target *+10 to attacker for deployment against a minor city, -5 to defender *+15 for a major city, -10 to defnder *+30 for capital, -30 to defender. *+50 for planet, -50 to defender (RKVs only) Number of Troops *You take the number of troops you have and divide it by your oppenents. Recent Wars Recent Wars now goes by years at war. These fade after 10 years. *-3 for every year you are a leader or Coaliton member. *-2 for every year you are a Military Aider *-1 for every year you are a supplier Nations per Side *Leader:+10 *Coalition Memeber (Acts as a leader in all regards except this section):+5 *Military Aider:+5 *Supplies:+3 *Political support:+1 Vassals *1 vassal as A major Coalition Member:-5 *2 vassals as Coaliton Members:-10 *3 or more vassals asCoaliton Members:-10 for each addtional *Vassal as aider:-1 per vassal for the first 3, then -3 for each addtional *Vassal as a Leader:-20 *From Final result *Per Nation. Popular Revolt/Major Enemy Popular revolt is a special bonus given by mods during Popular Revolutions. These Bonuses last 5-10 turns. This bonus multiples your end result by 1.5, so if your final score was 60, you would get 90. While you can have both of these at once, they do not stack. Population *Population Less than a Million;0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population greater than 5 million:+5 *Greater than 10 million: +10 *<20: +15 *<30=20 *<50=25 *,75=30 *<100=+35 *Larger Population:+2 *2-5 times larger:+5 *5-9 times larger:+10 *10-12 times larger:+15 *13-15 times larger:+20 *<15 times larger:+25 *Any higher will be decided by mods. Plausablity Citations *Any player found to break the rules (or be dumb really) *First strike is a -2, second is a -3, and third on is -5. These stack, so you can get -10 or 15 *Strikes fade after 10 turns Fronts *Fighting on 2 seperate fronts would cost you -30 *3 fronts would be -45 *4 fronts would be -70 *Each addtional front (god help the man who has to do that algo) would cost -30 for each addtional front. Result Mods will handle this. Result Add up and find the larger number.((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years.